A Girl at Camp Greenlake?
by zerolovr32
Summary: Emma, was sent to Camp Greenlake. It can't be that bad... There is a secret romance that will stir things up, and can jealousy turn you inside out...? A fight for lives. Find out! read and review :]
1. What She Did

Chapter One: What She Did

Emma isn't a shy girl, but she isn't a talkative girl either. You would say she's in between. She has a lot of friends at her school. She isn't fat but she isn't skinny. She is what you call average in every aspect of her life. One day she was just about to go home on the bus from school when she accidentally ran into a girl in the hallway. The girl whipped around and grabbed Emma by the caller of her shirt and stated, " Watch where your going!" "Sorry," Emma stuttered, "I didn't mean to.." "Right you didn't." Exclaimed the girl releasing her grip on Emma. Then she grabbed Emma's Math book and tore up the pages and threw it in the road. Then, she was gone, without a word.

Emma had missed her bus. She was depressed, for she needed the book for work the rest of the year. She didn't have that much money and couldn't afford to pay for the damage of the book or for a new one, it was hopeless. She was walking home when she walked my a store of books. Something inside made her feet walk in. The something came over her, a plan if you must, she thought she could take a pricey book in here, return in then have money to pay for the damage of the old math book and for a new one. She walked behind a shelve took a thick book and shoved it in her backpack. She was just about to walk out of the store when the clerk stopped her, "Leaving empty handed?" he asked. "O-oh yah I was just looking around." with that she stepped out the door, but as she stepped through it, a alarm of some sort rang off. The clerk walked over to her, "Oh, that old thing always goes off, but let me check your backpack anyway, and double check. She handed it to him, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it, she was going to get in huge trouble she was ashamed of herself. As the clerk was finishing, he suddenly stopped abruptly. "What's this?" he asked pulling out the book. Emma didn't know what to do, but before she knew it she broke out in tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," and told him the story. After she was finished he asked " Do you know what this is? "No.." she sobbed. "This is a priceless old book of a famous author, It the only of it's kind never replaceable!" The clerk exclaimed. "Well, I'm sorry young lady but I'm going to report this, and I hope you will think about what you've done.

Emma walked in the door of her house expecting to be yelled at and punished. She knew the clerk called had called the police and her parents, she knew what she would have to face the when she stepped inside. When she did, automatically her parents were in a furry of questions. She told them the story, they didn't even care. They were disappointed in her. After she finished it the phone rang. Emma went to answer but her mom gave her the look, and she stopped instantly. Her dad answered. She knew it wasn't good by the look on his face, he kept saying yes and no. Then he said, " Emma here you go." Emma arose slowly and said, "Hello?" "Yes this is Judge Marcus, and we couldn't schedule an appointment , you knew you would have consequences when you stole the priceless antique book, well here it is, you have a choice between Camp Greenlake or jail." Emma replied, "Umm…Camp Greenlake."


	2. It's Coming

Chapter 2: It's Coming

Emma went up stairs to her room, after finally her parents decided it was late and she needed rest. Emma knew it was her fault, and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. Emma knew she had to pack, she couldn't believe this she was going the next day! "Ok, ok what do I pack!?" she exclaimed. "Well, you could start off by getting a backpack to put it in it in." Said her mom as she walked in the door.

"Oh, yah hi mom thanks.." she said strangely, expecting to be yelled at.

"So, I'll go get one for you." She said and left the room.

Emma went through her clothes looking for stuff to wear. She thought, "Well, it's Camp Greenlake isn't it?" she question to herself, "We must go swimming in the lake once in while probably.." So after that she started getting swimsuits, cover-ups, and little outfits.

Her mom came in the room carrying her backpack, that she emptied out. " Here." She stated to Emma.

"Thanks, I have everything packed, and it's set to go to Camp Greenlake tomorrow." Emma replied while taking the bag.

"That's great, I'm going to check through it, just incase you tried to steal something of ours." She said calmly.

"What!?" Emma exclaimed!

"Well, obviously we have taught you poorly so that you would steal things from a shop." She replied.

"MOM," said Emma madly, "I didn't know what I was doing, it was one little mistake!" She stated frantically.

"Oh your right it was one _little _mistake that only landed in a camp for bad people Emma! She said angrily.

"Thanks for your support mom, I really appreciate you being by my side while I am scared to death about all of this!" Emma stated and with that she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Her mom yelled after her.

"I'm leaving I don't want to see you ever again, until my eight months are over, so I'll start now!"

"Whatever you'll never make it." Her mom stated , thinking Emma would stay.

"Bye, you can at least tell dad I love him." With that she was gone.


	3. A Sudden Stop

Chapter 3: A Sudden Stop

Emma felt so bad . She didn't mean anything she said to her mom. She didn't know where she was going, she just kept walking. Suddenly, she saw a street sign that read "Dream Street Road" That was where her friend Rebecca lived. She looked at her watch, 11:00. "Dang." She thought to herself. She walked down anyway, Rebecca 's lights were on! She started running for some reason, she made it there a softly knocked on the door in case they were still sleeping. The door opened slightly. "hello?" It was Rebecca!

"Hey I am so sorry, I didn't mean to come this late it's just that I ran away from home and.. It's a long story I don't know where else to go.." Said Emma swiftly.

"Oh, It's fine come in." Said Rebecca

"Thank you so much." Emma stated.

"Now, come to my room and tell me the whole story. Replied Rebecca.

Emma started to tell her. She told her every detail from the beginning to end. After she finished there was a long pause finally Rebecca spoke.

"Wow, I can't believe this, it's a lot to take in…" Said Rebecca softly.

"Yah, I know I can't believe I did such a thing." Replied Emma.

Then Rebecca told her mom and she said it was fine to stay the night. They got everything ready and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

Emma awoke by her friend tapping her softly.

"Emma, wake up you should get ready.

"W-what?" Emma yawned.

"You need to get ready for your camp." Said Rebecca calmly.

"Oh, right I completely forgot.

Then she got her bag got her clothes out and changed. When she came out Rebecca joked, " Who are you trying to impress!?"

Emma was wearing a low-cut, tight skimpy top, with a small, tight mini-skirt. Her hair was combed neatly, and parted in the middle. She looked like a model. "Oh, yah" She laughed.

They talked for a long time then Rebecca's mom came up and said, "Breakfast is ready come and get it!"

"Ok, thanks mom." Rebecca replied.

They went down to breakfast, and Emma had some toast, Rebecca had that and some pancakes. After they finished, they brushed there teeth and came down stairs.

"Emma, do you need a ride down to the bus station?" Said Rebecca's mom.

"Oh that would be great thank you." Emma replied after her.

"That sure is a, um nice little outfit you have on dear." Her mom said strangely.

"Oh, um thank you.." Said Emma.

When they arrived at the bus station Emma got out and said thank you for all that they have done. Then they left. All of a sudden she heard a call, " Emma, for Camp Greenlake." Said a guard.

"Oh, I'm right here." She said smiling.

"I suggest you wipe that smile off your face you won't have one for along time." Said the guard strictly.

"Oh, sure I guess.." She said sadly.

"Well, board the bus were going to Camp Greenlake _girl." _He said, laughing to himself he knew girls didn't belong there.

Emma could almost read his mind, now she was even more determined to prove herself. With that, the bus started to move.


	4. Camp Greenlake

Chapter 4: Camp Greenlake

It seemed like they had been driving forever. Emma was all alone in the bus except for the bus driver and a guard. She had nothing to do, she just kept looking out the window. She looked at her watch and thought, "Come on, we have to be here!" At almost that exact moment they turned into, it looked like a old western town! It was very dry, immediately she was thirsty. The guard said, "Were here." Those were the best words she heard on along time she thought to herself, and smiled.

She got off the bus, and there were a lot of people dressed in orange. She heard a few whistles and smirks, she just kept on walking. The guard lead her to a little hut, she walked in. "Hello?" She called out.

"You must be Emma, my name is Mr. Sir" Said the man sitting in the chair.

"Oh, hello Mr. Sir." Said Emma shyly.

"Well , here at Camp Greenlake we dig holes 5 feet deep and 5 feet wide, your shovel is your measuring stick." Said Mr. Sir

"Wow, ok." She said surprised.

"Well, we made a special uniform for you Emma." Laughed Mr. Sir.

"The boys in D-Tent voted on what uniforms should be for a _girl_, since that is the group you will be staying this." Mr. Sir added.

"Oh, well.." She said, though she was angry that they had already made a different uniform for girls, even though it should be the same so it's equal.

"Here I'll get it." He said as he rummaged through his things. 'Ah, here it is." He said showing it to Emma.

It wasn't that different from the boys, it had two pieces, rather than it all connected and it had an average size skirt that reached could probably reach her knees, with shorts underneath it.

"Oh, well it looks um…good.." She said briefly.

"Yah, so.. (There was a pause, because Mr. Sir spit something out of his mouth that Emma really didn't know at the moment)…when you get back to your tent change out there you'll get two pairs one to wear for digging and one for relaxing time." Mr. Sir said.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Sir." She said softly.

"Now go, and if you want to run away sometime you can.. We have the only water for 100 miles so I don't care you'll just be dead. Said Mr. Sir with a smirk on his face.

"Ok I won't Mr. Sir, bye." She said as she left.

She walked into D-Tent. The first reactions she got were, "Man, it's a girl?" and , "Man look what she's wearing." Emma just ignored it. She introduced herself, smiling, "Hi, I'm Emma."

"Sup, Emma." Said a bunch of them.

"I'm Armpit, this is X-Ray, that's Squid, man that's the Caveman, over there is Zero, Magnets right there, and Zigzag is right there." Said a boy standing to the right of her.

"Is there anywhere to change into uniform?" Asked Emma.

"Yah, right down the hall." Said Zero hurriedly.

"Whoa, what just happened, did Zero talk?" Asked Squid.

"Yeah, really did you Zero? Said X-Ray, "Zero never talks." X-ray added, so Emma would know.

Emma ignored them, "Thanks, Zero." and left.


	5. Jealousy?

Chapter 5: Jealousy?

As Emma walked off to the changing room she actually looked at her ugly uniform.

"Hmm maybe I could make some changes." She said quietly to herself.

" Yah that Emma girl, I mean whats up with her?" Said Magnet

" I don't know but I like her." Said Zero abruptly.

"Huh! Sooo you got a crush on her 'ay Zero? Snickered X-ray.

X-ray thought to himself, man no ones gonna get my girl, I like her and that little Zero aint getting her…I am.

All of a sudden Emma came in the room. Wearing her uniform..or was she? She had ripped the skirt down to a mini and the top was torn and it showed stomache, it was pulled back with a tie, so It made it tight and skimpy. As Zero and X-ray and half the other kids in D-tent noticed this none of them could speak.

'Come on, say something!" Zero thought harshly at himself!

" I re-"

"Emmma! You look fine! Said X-ray, interrupting Zero.

"Oh, said Emma blushing, thanks X-ray."

Emma noticed Zero sort of in the corner looking down. She wanted to get to know him more..

"Hey, um, Zero? Questioned Emma without thinking.

"Yaahh" Said Zero with hope choking on his words.

Shoot! Emma thought to herself I don't have anything to say…!

"Would you mind showing me around?" Questioned Emma smiling warmly.

Zero was so happy…when she said that Zero could have sworn he saw her wink. He guesses X-ray must have seen it cuz his face started turning slightly red in anger.

"Umm I'll take you Emma!" X-ray said, almost yeling.

" Uhh," Emma said not a person to say no, "Why don't you both show me."

"Ok." They both said at once. Although X-ray was glaring at Zero, Emma noticed.

'Well, She thought to herself for a moment, lets see what happens.'

Zero knew X-ray always got what he wanted and if he didn't, well Zero knew he wouldn't want to find out.


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6: Feelings..

"Ok Emma, you ready? Called out X-ray from the break room.

"Sure." Said Emma cheerfully.

Zero glanced around the room nervously. He knew he really liked Emma. Not just of her looks but because of her personality and spirit. As he took another glance around the room he did a double take. " Whoa!" he thought to himself. Emma had walked into the room, I guess by Zero's opinion looking better than ever!

"K, lets go." Said X-ray with spite.

As they went off Zero didn't know what to do. X-ray was pushing at Emma clinging on to her and being the center of attention. He was flirting with her. He couldn't tell if she was flirting back. She just kept giving longing looks at Zero almost as if to say help! Zero knew he couldn't be shy when she needed him. He had to step up to himself.

As X-ray tried to move his hand lower as he held Emma's back Zero had a sudden burst of self confidence.

" Emma!" He said grabbing her away from Filth, as Zero felt X-ray was.

"What?" Emma called out, with a burst of relief in her voice.

"Oh my gosh! A yellow spotted lizard almost jumped at you!" Said Zero thinking at the top of his head.

"What..where did it go?" Said X-ray suspiciously.

"Into that hole!" Zero pointed trying to think of a way to change the subject.

" Oh my goodness! Thank you, you may have just saved my life!" She said as she gave Zero a, not trying to seem passionate, hug.

Emma knew that was just an excuse to be held by Zero. She had wanted to be with him all day…--AH, Emma gave a small frightened screamed, she was being torn off Zero.

"It's ok now, hun." Grasped X-ray tearing her off Zero and hugging her tightly.

-

"What the heck is he doing to her?" Zero thought violently! He noticed Emma restraining herself from him trying to pull away almost yelling " I'm ok now!" But X-ray didn't care he didn't even hear as he held her tightly.

Finally he let go. Emma, out of breath almost looked teary eyed and said, " Well, thank you both for showing me around but I'm going back, I, uh, just feel theirs been a lot of things going on today..

With that she took off almost running. She couldn't believe X-ray! She was actually frightened of him.

When they were all back X-ray finally gave up on watching her all the time and said, " I gotta take a shower be back in 5 minutes when the water shuts of on my dang face!"

"Ok, bye!" She said in a voice urging him to leave.

X-ray just took it as a sign that she will miss him. As he left Emma looked deep into Zero's eyes him looking back they were alone in the room, except for the strange kid who appears there sometimes. Sort of breaking down Emma cried, " Oh Zero!

Then he held her in his arms, giving her comfort. Nothing needed to be said.

Emma loved the warm feeling she got being around Zero. He was so sweet and look what he was doing for her now. She felt the his smooth fingers pulling the hair out of her eyes. She was so happy to be with him she just wanted to lay like that forever. Then all of a sudden with a jump she bolted up. How long had it been? Where was X-ray, had he seen?' She had to get up although sad to leave him.

Zero, had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry-" Said Emma half finishing her sentence

"No, I understand." Said Zero smoothly.

Emma knew her make up was runny and her time was running out before she could get out and fix everything so X-ray wouldn't know what happened cuz goodness knows what he would do! She knew Zero understood the situation, and had to go off.

Just when she had left, X-ray popped back in the room without his shirt on.

" He he, where is that se—" he stopped suddenly, noticing Zero. He didn't want to 'hurt the little babies feelings' that he owned Emma, as he thought to himself.

Emma was ready to go to sleep, or whatever time left she had of it. " I mean what is

X-ray thinking! Flirting, trying to grab by behind, watching over me, like I'm his. I mean, grabbing me tearing me of Zero! She thought harshly to herself.

Just then X-ray came in, still topless, and said I just want to wish you a goodnight. It seemed like he was trying to flex his muscles. Then, all of a sudden he was bending over to kiss her! 'Oh my gosh what do I do!' She thought! Not knowing what to do, ready to get out of the way by all means—he was pushed aside.

"Thank goodness!" She thought so relieved to her self. Looking to see what happened she smiled as she saw Zero standing there.

" Sorry, man didn't mean to bump into you.. good night!" Said Zero as he knew what had just about to of had taken place.

X-ray was outraged! He all most grabbed that little kid by his neck and strangled him, but her realized the little punk wasn't worth it. He let his face turn normal color again and went to his cot. Zero did also. Zero looked at X-ray in the dark realizing X-ray is just staring at Emma..just staring not taking his eyes off her. Zero knew this wasn't his battle..yet. He just went to bed.

Emma realizing the passed events of the day was so thankful for zero and felt a longing desire to go to zero's cot and just curl uo next to him, to just fall asleep. She knew she couldn't. She felt like she was being watched…yet finally drifted off to sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own holes, but that would be really kewl so yah..don't sue me! Lol, r&r!


	7. Busted?

Chapter 7: Busted!

SCREECH

Emma awoke to a blaring sound in her ears. The alarm. It was time to start digging I guess. It felt only a minute passed of sleep before she had been awoken. Just then Mr . Sir came in screaming, " GET UP YOU LAZY SLOBS!"

Emma, just getting up, all of a sudden she saw X-rays face pop into view. Remebering the events of yesterday, she withered.

"Good morning sunshine!" Blared X-ray.

Emma tried to ignore him, "I mean, I shouldn't have to put up with him! I have to stick up for myself, what to I do!" She thought hopelessly. After a few seconds she had to answer.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Lets go get breakfast, or whatever you call it." Said X-ray confidently.

"Um, I'll be right there, you go ahead." Emma said, try to catch a glance of Zero.

X-ray spotting Zero, and blared, "No, _I _will wait for you….babe." he added, with a smile looking at Zero.

"Oh..k, I'm ready now!" Emma said hopelessly.

…………

After the slop they had for breakfast, Emma went down to dig hurriedly.

A while later, X-ray called, "How you doing girl?"

"Just fine." She replied and looked away.

The first few minutes, Emma thought it was hopeless. But then, she started to get good and before she knew it she was done. She noticed everyone still wasn't even half way threw there own hole! Mostly X-ray, she noticed was the farthest from done.

As she left she was glad to get time away from X-ray. She took a shower, and as she walked to the break room. Noticing Zero was already there!

"Hey, how are you managing?" Zero spoke up first.

"Not so good with X-ray around." Said Emma relieved to talk to him. She felt she could tell him anything.

" I've noticed what he's been doing…" Said Zero strangely.

Sitting down next to him, Emma said, " I know. I don't know what to do! He's calling me hun, and babe, and has been so confident with himself about me he feels he can do whatever he wants to me!"

" Trying to kiss you last night! Plus, you didn't even give him the impression that you liked what he was doing!" Said Zero with rage.

" I know…thank you so much for saving me! Twice from him!" Said Emma warmly, moving closer to him.

" Well, It's ok now." Said Zero, swiftly moving his hand across her face.

" I just don't know what to do around him!" Said Emma sinking into his chest.

Bringing her head up, she looked into Zero's eyes. He wiped tears of her face, and gave her this wonderful feeling inside.

…..

After them having a warm, romantic conversation. They both sat there for a while enjoying each other's company.

All of a sudden without warning they both leaned in. They passionately kissed for 10, 20, 30 seconds? Emma didn't know, she was in the moment.

As they stopped, they looked up, and looked deep into each others eyes—

X-ray stumbled in. Out of breath. Obviously he worked as hard as he could to finish his hole to make sure he was watching Emma. The few seconds he took to catch his breathe, gave Zero and Emma enough time to pull off each other, and separate, and look normal.

X-ray looked suspiciously at the both of them. All of a sudden he puffed up and they knew they were in trouble.

"WHAT THE ---- IS ONYOUR LIPS, ZERO?" Screamed X-ray at the top of his lungs!

Emma looked at him…she gasped! He had some of her lipgloss on his lips! She quickly wiped it off her lips so hopefully X-ray wouldn't know it was related….bad chance.

Nice little cliff-hanger for you there!


	8. Xray's Attempts

Chapter 8- X-Ray's Attempts

Emma was so scared! She could tell Zero was the same.

Zero knew he had to think of something fast, but he was frozen.

"Well…X-Ray….can't you see I'm drinking sparkling water..? Zero said uncertainly as he quickly grabbed a bottle lying around.

"And when you saw me the sun just hit my lips to make it sparkle and gloss…I mean what did you think happened? Said Zero giving a small fake chuckle.

X-ray looked at him for awhile. Then left it alone thinking 'Of course, because Emma likes me.'

- - - - - -

"Hey X-ray, whats up with you Em? Asked Squid later.

"Oh yah, were together and all that. I mean she is a great kisser if you know what I mean! Said X-ray, as Zero walked into the room…

Zero couldn't believe X-ray, and his lies!…was he… OF COURSE! Emma wasn't like. Whatever, X-ray must be pathetic! Zero chuckled to himself.

Later everyone went off to dinner, but Emma stayed behind. And, to her regret, so did X-ray.

"Hey babe!" Said X-ray.

"Mm hmm." She mumbled.

X-ray moved so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face. All of a sudden without warning X-ray kissed her! It happened so fast she couldn't react.

Emma pulled away and left the room. X-ray took it that she just wanted to freshen up for him.

Emma was disgusted. She was to lay on her cot and X-ray was laying on it! In nothing but his boxer shorts.

Emma was startled and about to leave. Then she thought she saw X-ray leaving so she just decided to lay back on the extra cot. Then, X-ray came toward her slowly and with a strange look on his face.

Then he said "Maybe we'll break in the cot."

Emma didn't understand and was going to hurriedly go away, but then he came towards her. His arm moved up her leg, and he came to her, almost on top of her. He whispered in her ear, "Lets do this baby!"

Then she got it.

She screamed, "I'm only 16!"

Then she slapped him across the face with all her might, and slammed her foot into him stomach.

She pushed him aside and just ran away from him. She saw the eating house and knew Zero was there, she didn't know what to do, so she ran in. She wanted to just run to him so he would protect her. But she knew she couldn't, with Mr. Sir and all the teachers around.

As X-ray was running he didn't get the picture. He just thought, 'Man, she's feisty!'

Emma ran into the bathroom and hid.

X-ray barged in out of breath and everyone just stared at him in his boxers. His face and stomach had blood red strikes..

He asked almost everyone where Emma had gone, but no one knew. Then he looked to the bathroom and said with a smirk on his face, 'Ooh, that's a good place to do it..she must be waiting for me in there!'

He was about to walk in when Zero looking disgusted, in an almost scream, said, " NO..uhh I saw her go back to D-tent…"

With that X-ray left. Emma had heard everything. She was so appreciative of Zero.

She decided to stay with him for awhile. She told him everything that had happened. He said he would do anything to help her. He couldn't believe what X-ray wanted to do to her… 'she's practically never said a thing to him!' he thought.

After a while of them talking, they walked back. Just before the door Zero kissed Emma passionately.

They enjoyed the warmth of each other and didn't want to stop. Eventually they did, and walked into D-tent.

There was X-ray…waiting…


	9. Nothings Going On

Chapter 9: Nothings going on

"What's going on? Said X-ray with rage. It seemed as though he was reaching for the heavy pipe…to strike..

Emma froze. She looked at Zero. He gave her this look…and she knew what to do.

" Oh nothing sweetie.." She said warmly.

Then she kissed him quick on the lips. Pulled away fast to turn away. Then all of a sudden she felt X-ray grab her back and pulled her head hard towards his lips and kept them there. She tried to pull away. No luck. He used all of his strength to keep her there.

All she meant was to give him a quick peck to make him forget! She was just..stuck there.

Zero watched painfully. Not knowing what to do. He was about to "bump" into X-ray again, but to his luck, Magnet did.

" Sorry Man, clumsy feet.." Said Magnet lazily.

"Ok." Said X-ray turning back to Emma to continue, but she had fled.

Later, Emma was alone with Zero. She sank into him, bursting into tears.

"He's basically harassing me!" She cried. " I get more scared every day.

"It's ok, baby. Said Zero with ease.

She looked at him and smiled. It felt so right for him to call her that. Unlike X-ray…she drew back into him. Just lying there listening to his heart beat.

Then she heard footsteps..she pulled off and with one leap was at her own cot.

Just then X-ray strolled in. Looking at Emma's "sleeping" body, and went to her and stroked her face. He bent down and stuck his tongue down her throat! She couldn't pull away cuz she was pretending to sleep. Then she had an idea. She just turned in her sleep, turning her lips away from X-rays'.

X-ray gave up…and went to sleep.

Later after everyone had fallen asleep, Emma crept out of her cot and went to Zero's. She knew it was risky, but she didn't care.

She just snuggled up next to him. Zero put his hand around her. They fell asleep next to eachother.


	10. The Real Emma?

Chapter 10: Emma comes out?

Zero awoke with Emma still sleeping next to him. Then he froze a she saw X-ray watching them. Zero didn't know what to do. He woke up Emma by tapping her with the hand X-ray couldn't see. Emma look up at X-ray and jumped up.

"Whoa, how did I get here? I know I sleep walk but what the heck!" Said Emma nervously.

"Oh, it's ok. I know you didn't know what you were doing." Said X-ray calmly, as he leaned in kissing her.

…

'It's ok,' Zero thought. 'Good cover for Emma!'

Wait…Zero hesitated.. She's kissing him back…?

They kissed passionately. Then they moved things over to the chair.

Zero couldn't believe what was happening! Emma had been playing him the whole time! He thought their feelings were real for each other.

He looked back over at them, quickly turned away wincing. Why were they doing this?

Zero couldn't help expressing his feelings. He was teary eyed. He loved Emma…

He looked back at them. They were gone! Then he heard X-ray's voice in his ear saying, "She is a good kisser!"

Then they went at it again. Zero upset, tore Emma off him and kissed her.

She slapped him. He winced.

"Emma! What is up with you!" Cried Zero hopelessly.

" I used you….duh." Said Emma harshly.

He saw Emma coming towards him.

" Come on Zero! I was just joking! Like before!" She said apologetically, leaning towards him for a kiss. For some reason Zero kissed her back..

Then X-ray came in and Emma pushed Zero off her.

"Oh hun! He tried to make a move on me!" She said fakely.

"Oh..is that so!" Said X-ray mischievously.

Then, without warning X-ray pulled a knife out of his pocket, moving in on Zero!

X-Ray, about to stab….Zero woke up….


	11. Blood

Chapter 11: Blood

Zero awake now, wiped the sweat off his forehead. "It was only a dream…!" He said quietly to himself.

He knew Emma wasn't like that. He was glad for it to be over. Even in a dream, it hurt Zero to watch Emma kissing another guy. He was glad it wasn't real. He knew their feelings were true for each other. Then, Zero winced at the thought.., 'If X-ray found out about them, he wouldn't pull a knife on me….would he?

With that, he just tried to forget about the dream for now. He lay there, just watching Emma's sleeping body, breathing in and out. He knew it was risky for them to be together, but hopefully everyone was asleep still.

Emma then awoke. She turned her body over, facing Zero.

"Hey." She whispered softly. Suddenly alarmed she added, " Why are you breathing so heavily…are you ok?"

" Yah, I'm fine…weird dream." Zero said avoiding it.

"Oh…" She replied softly. Then, she quickly maneuvered out of the cot and to her own, as they both heard rustling of sheets, and movement.

Just then, a figure appeared before Emma's cot. It was X-ray…! All of a sudden he lifted the sheet up and climbed in next to her.

Zero's breathing increased. "What if she thinks it's me.." Zero thought, alarmed.

Emma, sure enough not knowing it was, was sure it was Zero.

" Hey you." She chuckled softly, and gently brushed her fingers through his hair…

It was different, she noticed and all of a sudden the face turned toward her and she gave a small, frightened scream.

She got up quickly and then realized she had to go back down…

" What happened?" Said X-rays rough voice in the air.

"Oh..I uh….thought I felt something crawl up my arm…" She said lightly.

"It's ok, I'll protect you." He stated.

Emma hated this awkward, stern feeling being next X-ray. She was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. Nothing came to mind.

X-ray started to lean on Emma, all of a sudden Emma let out a cry of pain. She rubbed her hand to her leg, it was wet and her leg was almost drenched in it. She put her hand to her face. It was blood.

…….Sorry this is a short chapter! It's a good cliff hanger! 


	12. Will she die?

Chapter 12: Will she die?

Emma was in so much pain. She almost fainted from the shock. She looked over to see what happened X-ray lazily at her side, and Zero rushing over, not caring about getting caught. As she looked she saw a huge slithering creature with fangs the size of her fingers. She knew the fangs at sunk into her when X-ray leaned her into it. She hoped it wasn't poisonous.

She tried to get out of the way but she was limp and couldn't move. Then X-ray and Zero saw it. X-ray jumped out of the way, but Zero stayed and help Emma and got her to safety. Then as Zero trying to help Emma and take precaution to the creature, he heard a thump.

He whipped around and saw Emma lying motionless on the floor! He ran to her X-ray at his side. As Zero tried to check her pulse X-ray flung him aside.

"I think she's just unconscious.." Said X-ray.

Zero then knew the creature was poisonous.

All of D-tent was up now. They just stood there. Zero tried to move closer to her knowing he needed to get to her. Yet, X-ray just kept pushing him away. Zero knew if this kept up Emma would die. Zero moved closer again, but as X-ray tried to get him away, Zero threw a punch at him as hard as he could knocking X-ray out of the way.

He knew it would have consequences but all he needed was to get to Emma.

Zero kneeled in front of her not knowing what to do. He just went to her leg and then realized the only way to keep her alive. Sucking the poison out.

He didn't know how to do it, but he just did it. He kneeled before her sucking fowl tasting fluid, and blood into his mouth. He would suck up as much as he could, and spit it out on the floor. As, he looked up he saw X-ray coming towards him, about to throw a punch. Yet, to his luck Magnet pulled at his fist, and started to talk to him. Zero couldn't pay attention to that he had one goal in mind. Then Squid came in with water from a canteen and splashed it on Emma's face continuously. Some time later she started to slightly move. She had no energy.

………(Emma's view)……..

Emma looked up. Remembering what had just happen, she tried to move, but couldn't. She saw Zero doing something…sucking the poison from her leg! She then moved her eyes to X-ray trying to see what he thought of this. She spotted him and flinched. His face was red and swollen up. He had a bloody nose. She wondered what had happened. As she continued to look at him, she realized he was red with fury. She knew something bad would come of this…all of a sudden Emma started shaking violently. Then everything went black.

----------

Zero hoped that it would do, that she would live. Then in came the Mr. Sir, and he gently but swiftly carried Emma away.

What would happen to her…no one knew yet.


	13. There's Something More

Chapter 13: There's something more…

Emma awoke in a strange place. She looked around, she didn't recognize it. Then Mr. Sir's head popped in the room. He said, " Your gonna be just fine, although, you wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Zero."

"Oh.." She said weakly.

She was so thankful for Zero. But, she was so worried about X-ray. 'What would he do?' She thought to herself.

She tried to get up but her leg was stiff. She just figured it would wear off soon. Then, after a while she drifted off to sleep.

-----Meanwhile------

Zero sat on his cot. All he could think about was Emma. Was she still alive? Was she ok? What happened? All these questions kept running through his head. Then he saw X-ray coming towards him….with something silver coming out of his pocket. Zero didn't worry about that, he worried about X-ray!

X-Ray came up to him and said, " What the heck went on last night…?"

"Well, I was just trying to save her life…nothing else." Said Zero, as he noticed his hands were shaking…

"Ok, man.." Said X-ray and walked away.

Zero thought 'That's it? That's all he's gonna do?' There was something more to this Zero knew, and he just hoped he wouldn't find out.

Then as Zero turned to leave, he felt something pierce through his back…screaming he turned around and saw X-ray holding a knife…with his blood all over it..

……………Sorry, short chapter, but the ones coming up are gonna be crazy! R&r! ………………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. All for love

Chapter 14- All for love

Zero staring blankly at X-ray, his body paralyzed to him. Then he slammed to the ground.

There had been no witnesses except for X-ray, but he just left Zero lying there…

Zero knew there wasn't much hope for him to live. He tried to scream for help but nothing came out. Then, he suddenly heard slow…weak, footsteps. Finally, the person appeared. It was Emma! She screamed and tried to move her legs as fast as she could to get to him.

" What happened?" Shed cried out, not knowing what to do.

" X-ray..knife…" Said Zero weakly, as those were the only words that came out of his mouth.

Emma went off to get help, and a few moments later, staff appeared next to him carrying him off, and that was the last thing he saw.

……………………………………..

Emma, vividly thinking about all the blood on the floor, and how X-ray had done it to him….over nothing….

It was all her fault! The first second this had began she should have told him to leave her alone..! She couldn't live with herself if Zero was to die. Then, she had an idea.

…………………………………………

Zero awoke in a hospital looking room. Suddenly remembering, he checked his back, it was mended! He wondered how? He knew he was about to die..and wanted to tell Emma he loved her, but couldn't see her, as his eyes had blackened out. He saw a someone with a doctor's mask on so he asked, " What happened to me…."

" You ere looking pretty bad, you had lost to much blood, you weren't gonna make it…" He said, then adding, " But the girl who had come in from a previous attack and insisted on giving her own blood. We told her she wouldn't have enough to live if she gave it away….because the attack had taken so much out of her.

" What happened to her!" he screamed with fear.

" Well, she is still alive, but wont be for long. But, she is very weak. She is in the next room."

"LET ME GIVE BLOOD BACK TO HER!" He yelled, as tears rolled off his face.

"Oh no, I'm afraid not." Said the man strictly.

With that, Zero raced into the other room, breaking many cords that were connected to him. Then, he saw her. She was sleeping. He looked at her, and thought 'I can't believe she gave up her life to save mine!'

He went over to her sleeping body, and touched his hands to her face. It was cold. He just started to talk, " Emma, I love you. I love your voice, your spirit, and your personality. I love the way you walk, and talk, and smell. I love everything about you. Such joy, and passion in your life. And I took it away from you. It's all my fault. Emma, just know I love you! "

"I love you too." Said Emma softly.


	15. Death

Chapter 15- Death….

Zero couldn't stand to watch her lying there. He left in sorrow, to go to his cot. He just laid there a few hours then it was time to start digging again. As he finished he found X-ray in the break room. X-ray looked up at Zero and started sobbing as X-ray said, " Emma.. is dead!"

Zero fell to the grown in tears. He knew he looked stupid and that guys aren't suppose to cry and whatever, but he didn't care. After a few minutes, he looked up and asked, " When…"

"A couple hours ago. Her last words were X-ray" Said X-ray smoothly.

Zero knew that it wasn't, but he couldn't stand X-ray. As Zero walked away with blood shot eyes, X-ray said, " Now that she's gone, will you tell me what happened between the both of you..?"

Zero knew it wouldn't matter anymore, that all of it could go away. But he had something inside (maybe the huge knife scar on his back) told Zero not to. "Nothing man, and that's the truth." He said softly.

As X-ray stared at him with piercing eyes. "Oh ok, well me and Emma did all sorts of stuff, if you know what I mean." Said X-ray his glare more intense.

"M hmm." Said Zero barely listening.

Zero knew it was his fault she died… to save him. But even more this whole thing was…X-rays fault" Thought Zero with rage. He started coming towards X-ray, about to throw a punch at him. But then, he nearly fainted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…At the doorway standing there..was Emma!

……………………………………………………………………………………

….Sry for the short chapter, but I just love cliff hangers! Lol, I promise the next ones will be long! Reviews keep me going…lol so review! Thanks to all my readers, you rock!


	16. Misleading

Chapter 16: Misleading

Zero stood there, shocked. He ran up to Emma and hugged her. He wouldn't let go until, she said she couldn't breathe anymore. As he let go he saw X-ray standing there, with an evil look in his eyes. Zero spoke at once, " What is your problem? How could you even say such a thing!"

"What are you talking about?" Said Emma alarmed.

" X-ray said you were dead!" csaid Zero, almost screaming.

"What!" Emma gasped, as she whipped around to see X-rays piercing eyes.

" Well….a counsler….uh, told me you were..yah that's it!" Lied X-ray.

" Don't start with me X-ray, tell me now or I'll…..

"You'll what!" Laughed X-ray, interrupting Zero.

As Zero looked at Emma, he realized, she didn't want a fight…he released the firm grasp he had on his hand and slowly turned away, Emma still standing there.

As Zero kept moving everything happened so fast. He saw a weird shadow approach him…..

………………………..

As Emma saw Zero walking off, she was about to leave too…but then she heard X-ray muter something like, "You didn't die the first time but…." But she lost his words.

She whipped around to see X-ray pulling out another knife! Bigger, thicker, and sharper.

Emma saw him charge at Zero, but she leapt in front of Zero and kicked X-ray as hard as she could, the knife flew out of X-rays hands, coming straight at her.

Quickly, she dodged it barely missing the both of them. Zero turning around just at the moment to see it happen saw X-ray coming towards Emma and he took Emma by the hand and they ran.

They ran outside and went in the nearest hole. As, Zero thanked Emma from that incident, he knew it wasn't polite, but he had to know. " Em?" He whispered.

"Yah?" She silently replied.

" How…..um..how did you live." He asked.

"Zero…it was you." She said smiling, then she continued, " When you lost all that blood they couldn't put it back in you or it wouldn't function right. So, I gave my blood to you, and it turned out they could use yours on me. The weirdest thing though, X-ray came in demanding that his blood was to be put in me…when I actually had said no he stormed off furiously."

"Oh…then he made up the lie about you being dead…which broke my heart, I'm so glad your ok!" He said passionately, as he leaned to her and they kissed.

As they broke apart, they both heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer…they hesitated, not even breathing. Finally, it passed! They sighed in relief. They didn't know what X-ray would do, but they knew what he was capable of. They knew they couldn't go back yet. They stayed in there awhile, enjoying each others company. As they left and went back into the room X-ray wasn't there, at first they were worried but they were on the alert.

Finally as they grew tired they fell asleep in the same cot, knowing now, X-ray had figured it out.

………….

They awoke to the digging alarm in the morning. They looked around and X-ray was getting up normally. Then as they walked to lunch X-ray went up to them and said, " Zero, I think it's fine, you both are going out, but I just wanted to let you know that, that slut over there has been cheating on both of us with each other….!" Then he pulled Emma towards him and kissed her! As tears rolled down Emma's face, she slapped him across the face and walked away crying into the bathroom.

" Why would you do that to her! She has it bad enough with you and you calling her a slut doesn't help. You can stop it X-ray I don't believe your lies!" He said yelling.

"Ok fine don't believe me…..but.." Then he smiled at continued, " I know how to wreck everything between you….just see.."

Zero ignored him not alarmed at all…at the moment. As Emma came back he said, " Don't listen to him…"

" I know its just…hard." She said slowly.

Then they ate lunch and went back to digging. As they finished they decided to take showers together. Emma in her bikini and Zero in his trunks. As they were in they started to kiss. After awhile, Zero moved her over and he started to undo her bikini strap…She looked up at him saying, " You know I'm not ready…"

" Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't even know what I was doing.." He said embarrassed, but then as she re-hooked, Zero noticed she was smiling at him, so he knew it was ok.

After washing up, they stepped out of the shower and there was X-ray standing there….


	17. Things are not what they seem

Chapter 17: Things are not what they seem…

They froze. All of a sudden X-ray took Emma's head and smacked I against the wall! She fell to the grown, knocked out.

Zero fled over to Emma but instead getting the same fate, as X-ray smashed Zero's head against the wall. He knew he had to keep hid conscious, because who knows what X-ray would do to Emma's unconscious body, but he fell to the grown.

X-ray spoke to Emma's unconscious body. " I didn't want to have to do anything to you Emma, but you've put up a strong fight…so I did what I had to do and your little boyfriend. How could you be with him! And what were the both of you doing in the shower together!" He said, building up his rage…

Then he bent down next to Emma and started to unhook her bikini top…!

……………..

Zero's vision was blurry but he was starting to come back. He looked over at Emma, and saw X-ray unhooking her. He leapt up, but got up to fast. The blood rushed to his head, he fell back down…but this time he fell forward knocking X-ray out of the shower, and into unconsciousness. All three of them were out cold.

Emma was the first to come to. She slowly got up noticing Zero on top of her. Then she felt something fall it was her top! Her first reaction was what the heck! She got it back on, no one seeing her. She thought, 'What was Zero doing!' Knowing that no one else was in the shower.

She knew he had tried to do it earlier…but I mean what was going on! She knew he wouldn't do that. Then she remembered X-ray. Who most definitely would…

She turned the shower on, so water could hit Zero's face. Then, he started to open his eyes. Seeing Emma doing ok, he went up to her. As he reached over to hug her she backed away, thinking maybe his hands were reaching somewhere else…

" Huh?" Mutter Zero, unknowingly.

"I uh, gotta go." Said Emma strangely, and she ran off.

As she ran back, she knew it porobally wasn't Zero but with all that was going on , she panicked, having a feeling she should get out of there.

She sat on the cot, and expecting Zero any minute now. She wanted to apologize, having thought it over. Then Zero, came in looking sad, and confused.

"I'm s---" Said Emma, being interrupted by Zero as she was about to apologize.

" You probably are playing both of us Emma! You so slutty, and cruel! I hate you, I hope your happy!"

Emma went to the other room silently as tears ran down her cheeks. She poured her eyes out. She thought ' over that!' Then X-ray came in looking nicer then ever..he said, " what's wrong?"

She sat next to him, as he pulled her face into his chest to sob.

" It was Zero.." She mutter in he tears…

Just then Zero walked in and saw Emma leaning to him. He cruely looked at her and stormed out of the room.

But something had happened between that walk Zero took…..

…………………

Read the next chapter to find out what took lace and what is going on….but I need reviews to keep me going, lol! You all rock who read this….!


	18. Lies

Chapter 18: Lies

------ Earlier-----

When Zero was walking back, wondering why she had left so abruptly. X-ray had been walking slowly and he just walked by Zero without a word. Then Zero suddenly, turned around. " What's on your lips..?" he said not wanting to here the answer, because he knew it was Emma's favorite lipgloss.

"Oh..well Emma just came and found me and said she wanted to get away from you…then we started you know…doin stuff.." Said X-ray with an evil grin.

At first Zero hoped it was just another lie of his but then X-ray seemed so…convincing. He started to give details of the conversation. Zero knew it was Emma because she mentioned some of those things to Zero, that she did to X-ray in that conversation he was talking about.

Zero also noticed he was holding Emma's jacket….

After X-ray had explained many horrible convincing things about him and Emma. Zero sadly knew it was Emma… he walked back to find her and ask, but then he just got mad…

----After----

Zero walked in to find Emma with X-ray. She was crying into his chest. He knew it must have been true. He felt really bad though, of what he just said to her.

………

Emma realized who she was being comforted by. She pulled away and he had tried to grab her she ran. She ran until she found Zero.

" Zero, let me---" Said Emma, but then she saw his hand slap her across her cheek. She was stunned. 'Who is this' She thought to herself. Then she bent down and cried. Her face in pain, her heart torn apart.

Zero thought 'How could I have done that!' He turned around to see her bent down, hurt. He wanted to comfort her, and make everything go away. But he had screwed up, big time. Then he realized. 'How could I have believed X-ray.! He probably told me lies, and her lies.' But now she probably hated him. What had he done.

He ran over to Emma. They talked for awhile then finally everything got worked out… Then he looked at her face. There was a blood red mark on her face. Then he realized it was from him, and it was still there! He apologized so many times. Tears kept rolling down her face from the pain as she tried to stop. Finally, they did. And they kissed and made up. They frenched for a while and then they got up. They talked some more as they walked back to the tent, he put his arm around her and they walked back happily.

Zero still couldn't forgive himself for the painful slap he gave her, and calling her a slut. He wondered if she thought differently of him now. He hoped it would be ok. As he studied Emma's face. He noticed her hazel brown eyes glowing. Her luscious lips glaring. And how her face lit up the room, and how beautiful she looked, without any make up on. He thought, she is so perfect in every way.

"I love you sweetie!" He called out to her from the other room.

" Love you too." She replied with he soft lovely voice.

Zero walked into the room with Emma and they snuggled in the chair for awhile. She kissed Zero's forehead. He brushed the hair out of her eyes as she laid there. Then they went back to the cots and to bed.

…………………………………..

hey, sry this chapter isn't exciting that much but I gave all my readers a chance to take everything in. Well read n review please!


	19. Get your facts straight

Chapter 19 – Get your facts straight

Emma and Zero awoke to the sounds of D-tents voices. They didn't know what they were talking about, but later they realized it was about them sleeping in the same cot. They had forgotten that while hiding there relationship from X-ray, it was also hiding it from them.

As Emma glanced around the room she noticed X-ray wasn't there so she leaned in and kissed Zero. It lasted about 5 seconds, cuz they were interrupted by whistles and woot woots coming from the D-tent guys. Everyone started asking how serious they were. Emma and Zero told them. They all did there pathetic "Oooohs!"

The only reason everyone was talking and sleeping in was because today was the day they could. It was there one day they got off digging a hole for the month.

After awhile of talking everyone sort of left and did their own thing. It was just Emma and Zero.

Emma decided to change into a white tank-top, that showed some of her flat stomach, and a faded denim skirt. Then she pulled her hair back, leaving to strands hanging in front of her face. Zero, just in some basketball shorts and a T-shirt. Zero said he was gonna take a quick nap. So, Emma left and went into the breakroom.

. Emma was sitting alone in the break room. Then Caveman came in.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to her.

"No, sure go ahead." She said sweetly.

She barely got to talk to Caveman the whole time she has been here. She felt this was a good opportunity to get to know each other better.

They talked for awhile, and before they knew it they became good friends. She told him everything about her and Zero….and X-ray.

He kept nodding, with caution when X-ray was mentioned. Then they stopped because the bell for lunch was sounding.

Emma came in and woke up Zero. They went down together, along with Caveman, and got in line. When Caveman was out of earshot, Zero said, unknowingly, "Is he following us?"

"Oh! I forgot, I talked to him for awhile and we became friends….do you mind?" She questioned after.

"Of course not! It just better not take anytime away from us!" He said jokingly.

After eating, Zero said he meet Emma back in D-tent later. So, she went back with Caveman. Then she noticed she got a letter! She opened it up it was from her parents.

_Dear Emma,_

_I hope your enjoying yourself there! After, all you got your self into this. Well, I just wanted to inform you that Rebecca moved away, and she told you not to call her, because her parents said that she isn't aloud to be friends with you anymore. Sorry, but maybe next time you'll consider your actions!_

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

She told Caveman what was in the letter. Then all of a sudden she realized tears were rolling down her cheeks. Caveman noticed this to and comforted her. He layed her head on his lap and cried. Than as she looked at him, he was smiling at her. She felt it was awkward…but she just smiled back in a friendly way.

Then without warning he leaned in and kissed her! She pulled away and said, " What are you doing!"

"Your so beautiful.. Zero doesn't deserve you! I do!" Then he leaned in for another one, but she ran away and left the room.

Right when she walked she noticed Zero was right outside the room, with sad looking eyes.

…………..

-zero-

He walked back from lunch, to go see Emma, and when he walked in the room, there they were…her and Caveman kissing. That's all he saw and wanted to see.

……………..

She realized then he must have seen. She tried to explain, but then all of a sudden he" marched off towards Caveman. he sceamed, "What were you doing!" They were about to fight eachother. Emma stepped in between the both of them facing Zero.

"Stop! Please don't do this, it was a misund---"

But before she had finished Zero had hit her across the face knocking her down. Then they started to fight. They stopped, when they were tired out. Both bloody, they left each other alone. As caveman left she said, "Are you alright! How could you do that Zero!"

"ME, WHAT ABOUT YOU! How could you kiss him!" He screamed angrily.

Then she explained about the letter, and what really happened between her and Caveman.

Zero felt so bad. Then he couldn't show his face to her. He just looked down, and as he looked on her shirt, there was blood on it! He looked up and said, "Your bleeding! How…….oh." He realized it was from him. He left.

"Zero, wait!" She called after him. He didn't listen. She left him alone for awhile, as she walked back to D-tent in sorrow. Then as she was reading a book, a hand clamped shut her mouth, and held her head straight! She couldn't scream, because her mouth was clamped shut.

She moved her head slowly and out of the corner of her eye she saw, Caveman.


	20. Targeted

A/N -K well like in my reviews it says review from zerolovr32, that wasn't me it was my sis! So don't think I reviewed my own story! lol, k well hope u like this chapter and review plz!

Chapter 20- Targeted

As she saw Caveman she flinched. Her heart skipped like 20 beats she tried to calm herself down.

"You have to not scream, ok? I just have to tell you something!" He said in a hushed voice.

Emma shook her head yes.

"X-ray came up to me the other day. He pulled a knife to my throat, and threatened me to kiss you, cuz he is trying to break you and Zero up, so I'm sure he's gone to other Camp mated about this, maybe even from different tents! I don't know, but this is bad! I have to get out of here, but I'm sorry for last night, I never would want you and Zero to break up!" He said in one long breath.

Emma just shook her head yes again. After he left Zero came in, seeing Caveman leave and Emma in shock, he ran to her and asked if he had done anything to her.

"No….I uh have to tell you something though." She said slowly.

"Ok.." he said uncertainly.

Emma told him what Caveman just said to her. After that they both just sat there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, the bell for dinner. They got up and left. Zero said quietly, "I don't think you should go anywhere alone…"

It made Emma mad to think she needed to be watched, but she knows what X-ray is capable of, so she agreed.

As they got there lunch, a lot of kids were staring at Emma. It made her really uncomfortable. So, she hurriedly went to sit with D-tent. But as she walked she fell something pull at her hand, almost causing her to drop her tray, but quickly rebalanced it. She turned around to see what was up. A kid from E-tent, was grabbing her hand.

"Why don't you sit with me today!" He said.

"Uh, no I already have a spot thanks." She said uneasily. AS she tried to pull away his grip got tighter.

"Ow, stop it!" She said as she couyld feel her blood circulation being cut off, making her weak to fight him off.

But it kept getting tighter, so she screamed, "Get the frick off me!" She said trying to use her other hand to hit him.

But she missed. Then the grip let go. She rubbed her hand and saw that Zero, had knocked him over.

"Thanks,…!…_Why am I so weak, that I can't even take care of myself!"_ She mumbled to herself, but Zero heard.

"Your not weak, he was cutting off your blood circulation, your whole arm was turning purple! How were you supposed to deal with that!" He said reassuringly.

She ate quickly and left to lie down. She didn't feel so good. Yet, as she turned to go into D-tent she found she had accidentally walked into C-tent.

"Hey, isn't that the girl X-ray was talking about" One of them said quietly, but she heard so she knew she had to get out of there.

"Whoa where you going!" Said the leader of the tent.

He came towards her, about to make a move, but she couldn't deal with it. All of a sudden she found a strength with in her and she swung a punch in his stomach. He stooped down, giving her a chance to run. She ran back to the right tent this time, finding Zero, there she sighed in relief.

"Zablorut rgtg" Was what came out of her mouth.

She tried again, "Zero…a guy..tried to make a ..move."

She explained to him what she did. He told her that he was proud of her, and that next he would always be there.

She was happy, until she looked at the flap, there was about 8 tough looking guys coming straight for Emma!


	21. Escape and Agony

Chapter 21: Escape and Agony

" Don't move" One of them said.

Emma and Zero didn't move and each tried to think of there own plan, which failed miserably because they just sat there.

"Think you can take me on, with your little shrimp boyfriend?" Said the guy who Emma had punched in the stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Zero whispered faintly.

Surprisingly he heard and replied, " She's HOT! Look at her silky brown highlighted hair, her hazel eyes, her sexy lips, her gorgeous figure that I could see myself caress every inch of….

"STOP!" Zero exclaimed.

"What, any guy in here would do things to her in a second, including you, that's probably why your with her, the only girl anyone has seen for months and _you _get her? Who knows how far you've gone with her, huh man? "

" I said STOP! She's not an object I actually have feelings for her!" he said.

"Yah feelings, sexual feelings.." Hot Head, the name of the guy, said snickering.

"What's your problem?" Zero exclaimed once more.

"Alright, I've had enough." Hot Head said motioning something to the guys

Suddenly Zero was knocked to the ground. Emma was tied, gagged, blindfolded, and carried away..inappropriately by, of course, Hot Head.

'………..'

Emma's eyes began to re-adjust, just now the blind fold being taken off. She was in…a tent, but which one? She had no idea.

"Hey hot stuff." Hot Head said happily.

"mmpphhn" She muffled through her gag.

"Shhhh…" Hot Head shooshed her.

Then he spread her helpless body out across the floor. He began lifting up her tight skimpy tank, revealing a laced bra fitting her curves perfect, Hot Head noticed. At the same time muffled screams came out along with splattered tears.

" Just like I said, hot body." He said, practically drooling on her.

Then he started slowly removing her skirt, just as he came to her rescue, who….X-Ray?

"What are you doing all I said was to ACT like you wanted her!" X-Ray said screaming.

"Shes mine!" X-ray continued.

"Dude…please.. I'm a guy and she is hott! Look at this bra!" He said smirking

With that X-Ray started socking him and during this Emma hopped away, clothless and all, back to D-tent, to find Zero just getting up.

She hopped in and Zero was in awe. Her hair messed up perfectly, her gorgeous face, and trying not to look below her face out of respect, didn't really work…he was a guy to. Zero noticed her curves and figure and how everything was just right…then he noticed her almost off skirt and then he realized this happened for a reason.

"Emma!" He yelled, trying to hide is drooling face.

His thoughts immediately changed to concern. He untied her and brought her her clothes. She quickly slipped it over her. She explained what had happen as Zero winced at the details.

Emma noticed Zero looking at her before and she couldn't conceal her smile. Emma was ok with it, which meant maybe she wanted to take the relationship to the next level..

" X-Ray is going to come back, what do we do?" Zero sighed, "He STILL thinks you have feelings for him, even though he knows you have feelings for me…right?" He continued, smiling.

"Of course, your to cute to not have feelings for." She smiled.

They talked for awhile and then out of nowhere, Zero gently placed Emma on the bed where he pressed his weight on top of her and slowly and kindly moved his fingers along her body. They kissed the most passionate kiss. They continued actions like these until finally, out of breath they stopped.

" I love you, Emma." Zero panted.

" I love you to, Zero." She replied, not hiding her huge smile.

Then he rolled her over, right next to him and he cuddled her in his arms, gently stroking her hair, and they stayed like that, peacefully for awhile.

Zero was yet disturbed, "Where is X-ray now.." He kept thinking. Then he decided to fill up his canteen which was running low because he had been so thirsty earlier.

Zero got up, not disturbing Emma, and walked slowly to the water spicket. It had taken him awhile to come to this spot because he kept dazing off, and then he realalized he should get back, to see if Emma was ok.

But then, nor far off in the distance he heard a girl screaming, since Emma was the only girl in this camp, he ran. As he got closer he realized it wasn't frightened screaming it was..pleasure screaming. Zero edged closer to hear the words..

"OH X-RAY!" The voice moaned

" This is the best decision we ever made..oh yah!" X-rays voice was clear.

Zero peeked around the corner and there were two bodies rolling around on the ground, and then Zero ran.


End file.
